Cameras are commonly embedded inside a variety of information handling devices (e.g., personal computers, laptop computers, etc.). These cameras can be utilized to perform an array of functions such as take photos, record video, video chat, document and object sharing, etc. Oftentimes, these cameras are built into a fixed position on the computer monitor bezel, effectively increasing the size of the border around the screen and making it unflattering. In addition, in this fixed position, the camera has a limited range of motion, only being adjustable when the user physically moves the monitor. This can lead to user frustration due to difficulties in attaining a proper camera angle.
Stand alone cameras, such as web-cameras having a stand or clip, often come with a minimalist housing. For example, a camera may be provided that has a small stand to sit on a desktop. Other cameras may be clipped onto a monitor bezel. However, these solutions do not remedy the lack of adaptability of the cameras used with computing devices.